ChangED
by NightStreem
Summary: Edd left six years ago and without his friends support he couldn't to overcome the constant stream of bullying he got so he cracked and decided to no longer be the victim he became the baddest bully on campus but what happens when he goes back? Will his friends and neighbors accept the new him what happens when he finds out that his childhood crush was and isn't one sided. Kevedd
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well well well if it isn't the top of the Neanderthals at this retched school" Eddward B. Vincent looked down at his former bully and current victim in both disdain and contempt. The boy coward as the swim team captain and his cronies looked down at him, he hadn't bullied any one in over three years ever sense that faithful day where he pushed the wrong button on the sockhead and he went from vulnerable little nerd that the blond loved to pick on to the most feared and merciless bully on campus.

"Please Eddward leave me alone." the boy said in a small voice, an evil light lit the sockheads eyes, he loved tormenting his past bully payback for the first three years of constant bullying when he first came to the private school devastated over leaving all of his friends behind. He took it for three years but when the little rat beneath him tried to steal his dog tags, they were gifts from his best friends from when he left at the age of 11the letters on them M and D standing for their last names.

"Now where does that sound familiar, let me think..." He tapped his chin with his index finger pretending on thinking where he had heard that before , "boys does that sound familiar to you?" he asked the three people behind him that were snickering at the old bullies cowering. "I believe that those were the words you asked him the day he stole your dog tags D" said one of them, he had long emerald green hair and looked smart and dangerous he was Eddward's right hand and and been friends with him sense he got to the School they were both the victims of extreme bullying when they got here but when D went through his change from them being the the victim to having victims he went with him they went to martial arts class together and joined the swim team both intimidating the other members so that D was the new captain that lead them to victory each year, he would do anything for D because D saved him more than once from going into a depression he wouldn't come out of and helped him leave behind his wimpy former self.

"Thank you Asher, it had slipped my mind for a moment." Eddward then turned back to the trembling boy, "Do you remember that day Andrew? It was a most remarkable occurrence was it not?" Eddward sneered at the boy and laughed nastily as he shrunk away , truth be told he felt kinda bad...but he refused to pull back he had a reputation to protect and he refused to go back to being the weak and pitiful dork he had been before all of that happened three years ago, no he was on top and he intended to stay that way for as long as he was at this pathetic school.

He hated his parents for making him come here, but he knew that he could not go back to Peach Creak, he would be alone none of his friends would be able to accept the new him they would all be expecting that pathetic little dork that he used to be to come traipsing out of the house hanging out with the other eds helping them with the new childish schemes to get some jaw breakers...no that wasn't him anymore that may have been at a time when he was his happiest but that time was gone he was no longer 'Double D' anymore he was now and for the duration 'D' the baddest and smartest kid on campus with his boys to back him up if he ever got himself in a pickle that he could not get out of by himself because there was still enough 'Double D' inside him to know that he could not do it all on his own.

Getting tired of waiting for the cowering boy to reply to his question Eddward picked him up by the shirt and slammed him into the wall behind him and said , "I asked you a question! Now are you to dense to understand what I am communicating to you or are you just to dense to realize the danger you are in by not answering!" Now there is a zero tolerance level for bullying at this private school so it had to be done with the utmost care or the risk of expulsion was high, but today was not a good day for Eddward he was to charged from the meaning of today to even care but even then he was shocked to hear a sharp voice yell out to him.

"Eddward Vincent! Put that boy down and you and your little friends report to my office this instant!"

The four boys turned around in shock as the principle come towards them with the swim team coach right behind them disappointment clouding his eyes knowing that he was about to lose his four best swimmers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi me here I was told that I need a disclaimer so I do not own Ed Edd n' Eddy nor do I own Nat, D's new friends are of my own creation, please read and review I would love your opinion on this, I am considering putting a love triangle with a character that I will make a surprise fighting with Kevin to be with Edd, should I? I would love your opinions and to hear what you have to say._

"Well young man do you or your friends have anything to say for yourselves?" The principal looked down on the four boys in his office filling with regret that he was probably going to have to suspend one of his best students academically and athletically...but rules are rules no exceptions.

"Well boys I am afraid that I have no choice you know the rules and any form of bullying that and or physical attempts on your peers or the faculty are to be met with immediate expulsion." he stated the rule that all the students in the school knew by heart by now. He didn't get the round of begging and bargaining that he usually got when he threatened expulsion,not that it would change anything but he couldn't help but wonder why.

He didn't know that Eddward was the reason why they didn't beg and plead, they knew that he didn't want to leave as much as they didn't and they knew why, but they knew that D would never beg or plead to stay in the school, he would consider it a waist of time and breath, and they could not and would not stay in this school without D. He was the reason they were no longer the victims of terrible bullies he saved all of their lives. Each of them had tried to commit suicide at least one time but D helped them out of that dark place and put them into a position to where they never had to be the victim again as well as getting revenge on their previous bullies, they were all extremely loyal to D and if he left then so would they because without him he feared that he would fall apart back to being the sniveling wimps that they had been once before.

O well, Eddward thought, I am getting expelled anyway, "Are you going to stand there talking all day or call our parents to come and get us? Because I need to go pack sense most of my things take a bit of time to put in boxes." He said in an almost bored tone of voice but to tell the truth he was furious and terrified, he had been bullied by that jerk non stop for three god damn years and when the table was turned **he **was the one to get in trouble! And then he thought about all hie old friends that he was going to see once again, he didn't know how they would think of the new D the one that could bully with the best of them that had the stamina and speed to win a fight against anyone be it football player or wrestler. The one that has the ability to be a major ass without a thought in the world...would they hate him? Would they try to get him to be the old dorky Double D again? No! Never again! They will accept him as he is now, they were his childhood friends after all they cannot be the same people they were six years ago and I will accept who they are now and if any of them are the victims of any bully then that bully will regret the day they were born! They will accept him.

"Your may leave to pack your things gentlemen you are no longer students here." the principal said with his nose in the air no longer feeling a hint of remorse over losing his best athletes after D's words. The four boys got up from the chairs they were sitting in and D lead the way out of the room with the grace and dignity of a prince.

After they left the principles office they made their way down the hall to their shared dorm and then they all looked at D wondering what they were going to do now that they were suspended, they couldn't stand to not go to the same school as D, who would keep them from relapsing into the spineless, weak cowards that they were before?

"Gentlemen it has become obvious that unless we do something we are going to have to separate, however, it is clear to me that we need each other to survive at the moment, as we are not ready to be independent, so does anyone have a suggestion?"

"We could apologize to the principal." said the one in the back.

"Well David as good as that idea is I have very little faith that we will be aloud back into the school, you know how they feel about the bullies they catch in the act."

"This is true, what do you suggest?" Asher suggested

"I have an idea, you should come and live with me, my parents are never home, and I don't know how my friends will accept the new me, so it will be good to have you guys there." D said with a thoughtful expression on his face, but they paid no attention to that all they cared about was that they would all stay together. What could possibly come between them?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yo Kev!" Kevin turned around and saw a green haired teen coming towards him at full speed down the school hall way hurtling into him, "ouch watch it Goldberg! I nearly fell on my ass trying to keep us standing!"

"Sorry sorry, so you wanna go talk to the ed's today or not..." Kevin's best friend Nat trailed off of what he was going to say he may not have known the kid that Kevin has been hung up on sense before the two met but he knew that Kevin took any information he could get about the kid, and he did that by constantly hanging out and defending his to dork...Kevin and Eddy still didn't get along to well but the fact that they both miss Double D helped them to tolerate each other so that they could at least talk.

"May how many times do I need to tell you that I have not heard from Double D!and that even if I had I would not tell you anything!"

"Listen here shorty Double D belongs to me and I intend to get him back one way or another! So tell me what you know!" May the one that has had a crush on Double D all her life harasses Eddy and Ed nearly as much as Kevin does about the wear about of their long gone friend, was staring down at the short and muscular boy that was now the schools best wrestler, as if she was about to start hitting him.

"Look May even if he were here he would not be with you! He does not like girls! He is gay! He will never agree to go out with you!" everyone knew that Edd was Gay he came back one time in the past six or seven years and when he did he came out to the people in their neighborhood, this put Kevin over the moon so a few months before he was do to come back Kevin himself came out to the neighborhood and started to try and get along with his best friends so that when Edd came back he would have an excuse to hang out with him...sadly he sent a letter saying that he couldn't come back and that they were not sure when the next time he can come back will be. They have not seen him sense although the Eds occasionally get a letter from him. Which are now what Kevin live for...even though none of the kids could really understand what the letters say.

"Trailer park ugly girl get lost and leave boyfriend and his short friend alone!" suddenly I thick accent came out of no where as one of Kevin's best friends Rolph came around the corner purple hair flopping every witch way as the strong farmer's son got between her and his boyfriend Ed. Ed had started to help Rolph on his farm last summer and it became a whirlwind romance that no one was expecting.

"Rolph, It is okay she misses Double D like me and Eddy but she can't get over it, I wish she were like Kevin, he can't get over Double D either but at least he is nice to us when he wants to hear about him and not mean." Kevin immediately started to blush as all eyes turned on him, everyone knew that Kevin had a crush on Double D but still having so much attention on him because of this was embarrassing.

"Eddy is right may if Double D ever does come back than Kevin has a better chance with him than you do, you need to get over him and leave the eds alone." Nazz says this as she emerges from the crowed of students

"Ya right what can a little whore like you know about my perfect boyfriend!" she yells at the top of her lungs.

"Wow such foul language, May you haven't changed one single bit, although most of you look as if the years and puberty have been extremely kind." all at once the people that were there looked towards where the strange voice was coming from and saw a tall and lightly muscled boy that was wearing leather boots with chains on them over tight black pants leading up to a nice fitting shirt that was a deep red with dog tags hanging out around his neck and a leather jacket on a smug dangerous looking face under a black hat with white stripes that has a little black hair peaking out of it here and there. And then they notice the three guys behind him similarly dressed .

"And who the hell are you!" the disgruntled girl said slightly scared by the stranger that was vaguely familiar to here. They new guy just smirked.

"You do not recognize me? Well coming from someone that is more than likely going to be a high school drop out that is to be expected, although I feel that it is not just you that doesn't recognize me, and I am deeply hurt by that...after all I would expect my neighbors to at least recognize. I must of changed more than I though that I did." all the students just looked at him until Ed broke into a large smile and made a mad dash towards the stranger.

"Double D! We missed you soooo much!" the rest of them looked on in surprise is the figure smirked while he was about to be bombarded by the most eccentric of the three Eds a second before Ed made contact before Ed made contact to the one all of them were slowly starting to recognize as Double D the three guys standing behind him pulled him back and stood between him and the threat they thought he was, they didn't care that he that he looked happy they didn't know Double D all they knew was that this giant guy looked as if he was about to run down their leader. Ed stopped and stared at them confused, Rolph sensing that his love was in danger was about to call him back to his side but before the words came out someone beat him to the punch

"You three imbeciles! I well not have you treating my friends as though they are monsters! Move and Desist this instant!" The three boys flinched as the voice cold as ice and sharp as a blade hit them, all of the kids looked astonished all thinking the same thing, _This isn't our Double D, _Nazz looked over at Kevin with sympathy in her eyes but was even more shocked to see him starting at the boy still behind the slowly retreating and chastised offenders with a smirk on his face and a look in his eye.

_Hey it is my NightStreem, I am really starting to get into this story but I hate to say it I am not going to be righting any new chapters for a while. I do all my work on my school issued lap top and I am on my last week of school so I have to give it back to the school for the summer so I wont have it to update the story...but do not worry I will be back in school near the end of July and will start to write the next chapter in this story, but you know what if you have any cool ideas you would like to suggest for the story please review, I would love to hear them and use them to get back into the swing of the story when I come back to school, thanks and bye I will see you all again soon._


End file.
